A Bald, A Blonde, and a Brunette
by KateB819
Summary: This is the sequel to Betcha Selene's Pissed off. The sequel picks up right where the last one left off. Kahn and Mason, lone survivors of the events at Lucian's underground fortress, arrive to find Ordoghaz has been burned to the ground. Now what?
1. Chapter 1

"Holy shit." Mason swore.

Kahn remained quiet. _What the fuck happened?_ Ordoghaz, once the mansion all vampires could call home, had been burned to the ground.

"What… what…" Kahn stuttered. _I've gotta be dreaming_, he thought, _First Selene kills Viktor, runs off with a Lycan with the serious case of the blues… now Ordoghaz is gone!_

As Kahn and Mason walked closer to the remains of Ordoghaz, the smell of burning flesh grew stronger. Kahn's nose twitched in disgust. As they entered the building – or what was left of it, the smell of soot mixed with the smell of burned flesh. Walking through the main hall, they spotted various bodies of vampires – all aristocrats, seeing as how all of the Death Dealers had gone to Lucian's fortress – all of their faces contorted in a look of pain, fear, and sadness.

Though Kahn had never liked any vampire in the higher class, he couldn't help but feel pity for his own kind.

"They don't look real." Mason commented.

"No, they don't."

They continued downstairs, towards where the Elders' crypts should be. They were shocked to find a huge hole in the ground, where Marcus's was.

_How would he be…_ Kahn's thoughts were interrupted by the memory of Viktor striking the Lycan scientist – Singe? – and the blood flowing towards Marcus's crypt…

"He's awake." Kahn said to Mason.

"Who? Marcus?"

"Yeah. But I don't think he's dead."

"What makes you say that?"

Kahn, who had now become accustomed to the smell of burning flesh, could tell the familiar scents of the vampires that used to inhabit the mansion. Marcus's scent was not among them.

"I don't smell Marcus's flesh. I smell Marcus, but it's not a burned smell, you know?" Kahn replied.

"Yeah." Mason said quietly. "So, he's still, like, out there?"

"I think so."

Kahn and Mason walked back outside. Kahn was happy to be able to smell something besides rotting flesh and soot. Both of them sat down in the snow, which now blanketed the ground.

"What now?" Mason asked.

"I don't know." Kahn answered vaguely.

_What _do_ we do now? Go to the American Coven? Find Marcus? Nothing?_

"Our options," Kahn said, "are, I believe, either going to the American Coven, finding Marcus, or sitting here and doing nothing."

Mason gave a slight chuckle. "The last one sounds best to me."

Kahn also chuckled. _Yeah, but it's not proactive. It's just slacking off…_

Mason looked up. "Where'd Selene head off to, anyway?"

"My guess is she headed to the nearest safe house. She can't come straight here, with the Lycan thing anyway. They'd shoot her the moment she – they – walked through the door." Then, Kahn added, "Although, it seems to be just us, now."

"Yeah." Mason said.

A sudden crunching in the snow caught their attention. _Marcus is still here?_ Kahn wondered.

And then they saw the top of a blonde head. _Oh, fuck, no!_

"Guys! Don't shoot! It's me!"

"Hi…" Mason said, clearly not happy about who appeared to be the lone survivor.

"Hey, guys! You remember me, don't you? It's me, Erika!"

* * *

**A/N: **

_I know a lot of you don't like Erika, but I decided to write her in to lighten things up… _

_Just to warn you, Erika's going to be portrayed as a dumb blonde._


	2. Chapter 2

Erika… oh, my fucking God! Kahn thought.

"Is it… just you?" Mason asked.

"I don't know." Erika stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'? How can you not know?" Kahn asked, his voice clearly irate. He said every word very slowly, enunciating each syllable so as not to confuse the blonde.

"Well, I ran out after Kraven came back into Ordoghaz. Good thing, too. The whole damn mansion burned down!"

No shit, Sherlock. Kahn sighed impatiently.

Seeing this, Mason tried to calm him down. "Tell us everything – from the beginning."

"Okay," Erika began, "after Kraven left me alone and drove off without me after I gave him the gun he asked me to get him,"

Kahn interrupted, "The silver nitrate one!"

"I dunno. It was a huge gun, and it was silver… and on your desk."

"Fucking hell." Mason swore.

Kahn sighed. Now's not the time. "Continue." He instructed curtly.

"Yeah, so he left. I went back inside, and then a little while later, all the Death Dealers left – including Selene. A few hours later, a bunch of Soren's goons went to the door, and met Kraven there. I saw this, and I couldn't take seeing his face – as attractive as it is – and ran away. I sat outside the gates for a little while and cried. And then, all of the sudden the mansion was on, like, fire! So I looked up, and I saw this Jeepers Creepers thing fly out of the mansion like a bat outta hell and fly that way."

Erika pointed towards the direction Kahn and Mason had come.

What the hell could she have seen? Kahn wondered. It didn't sound like anything that had been living inside the mansion to begin with! Mason and Kahn exchanged confused glances.

Erika gave a chuckle. "That asshole!" Erika murmured.

"Which one?" Mason asked.

"Kraven! He saved my life!"

Kahn looked at Erika in a puzzled manner. "How so?"

"I left because of him! If he hadn't arrived, I would've gone down with the mansion!"

Kahn couldn't help silently wishing Kraven didn't arrive at Ordoghaz.

"What now?" Mason asked Kahn a few minutes later.

"I don't know. The sun's rising, so I guess we should find some shelter."

"Like, where?" Erika asked.

Oh, dammit. Seems we'll have to drag her along. Kahn thought in disdain. "Well, we can't stay here. I can barely stand the smell from here."

"I agree." Mason said.

"So, I guess we'll have to go to the nearest safe house."

"Where's that?" Erika inquired.

"It's back the way we came and farther. We should be able to make it there by sunrise."

"Sounds good." Mason said, and they all headed to the safe house – not realizing that it was the same one Selene and Michael had just reached.

"How much longer?" Erika whined after the group had been walking for a while.

Somebody please put me out of my misery! Kahn thought. "I don't know."

"Is it soon?"

"I don't know!"

"Are we close?"

"**I don't know**."

"Are we in the vicinity?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kahn shouted, scaring some crows nearby.

"Kahn! Look, it's Selene!" Mason said.

Oh my God, it is! Kahn was about to call for Selene when she suddenly switched direction and ran the other way. And right ahead of her was a creature with wings, but was the size of a full-grown man.

"That's' it! That's the thing that burned down Ordoghaz!" Erika shouted.

Kahn, Mason, and Erika took off after Selene. What the hell is that thing? Why is Selene chasing it? Why are we chasing her?

Selene ran right into the safe house Kahn had been heading for. They were still several feet away from the entrance, when Selene ran right back out and headed for a nearby town. What the fuck is Selene doing?

"Let's follow her!" Kahn shouted.

"Fuck that! The sun's coming up, Kahn!" Mason shouted.

Shit, he's right. "Alright, into the safe house!" Kahn shouted back, glancing up at the sky. It was already turning orange, showing that the sun was coming up – and soon. So where in the world was Selene going?

Erika and Mason fell asleep in the titanium chairs in the safe house, after each drank a packet of cloned blood. Kahn had drank a packet as well, but couldn't fall asleep. He kept worrying about Selene. I hope she found shelter. The nearest safe house would've been too far away to reach before sunrise.

Helicopter blades whirring slashed through his thoughts. Now what? Kahn thought. He walked hastily towards the doorway, stopping short when he saw three cops leaving. How the hell did they get in here? Then, Kahn remembered that in their haste, nobody had locked the way into the safe house. But why would cops ride a helicopter here?

Kahn peeked out the doorway, just in time to witness the cops being knocked out by another group of mortals. Who in the world…?

Then, the mysterious humans approached the doorway. Shit! We're about to be discovered! Running with superhuman speed, he woke up Erika and Mason as quietly as possible.

But where could they run to, now? The doorway was out of the question. There was only one place possible left… But was there any chance of reaching it before they were discovered?

* * *

_**A/N: ** _

_cue dramatic music _

_In case you didn't know, the "mortals" are the Cleaners… _

_I tie this story in with a lot of Evolution, and this is the point where the Cleaners blow up the safe house…_


	3. Chapter 3

There was only one way out of this mess, Kahn knew.

Before Kraven had been officially in charge of the Coven in Viktor's absence, each safe house had to have an underground room, as well. But when the upkeep of extra rooms started to take too much out the budget, Kraven eliminated this requirement in safe houses. He instead spent the money on imported furs, sex toys, and other luxurious objects. The Death Dealers were infuriated – but could do absolutely nothing to change Kraven's decision.

Luckily, this safe house was an old one, and had an underground room. Equally lucky, the entrance to it was right next to where the three were. But it was still far enough to be hard to reach if they had little time.

Kahn grabbed Erika and Mason and practically shoved them through the door and down the stairs. He had just thrown himself through the door and closed it as a deafening explosion rang through the whole safe house. Erika shrieked and Kahn lost hearing for a moment or two before he could hear his own breathing, his heartbeat pounding in his head. Kahn had no idea who the hell those mortals were – he could tell from their scents that they were mortals – all he knew was that, if all of their other weapons were as extreme as what they had used, he had no intention of going up against them.

"What… the HELL was that!" Erika exclaimed.

"No idea." Kahn said vaguely.

"Kahn, were they…? You know, one of THEM?" Mason asked. They, of course, meant those despicable excuse for immortals, those fucking Lycans.

"No. They were mortals."

There was a brief moment of silence. Mortals attacking immortals? No, this had not happened, not since the days of Lucian. Or.. at least, before Kraven "killed" Lucian and got what was supposed to be unconditional absolution.

_I can't make head or tails of this shit._ Kahn thought helplessly. His whole world had been turned upside down, and he felt like a fish outta water – or a bat in sunlight. Since Lucian had been alive after all of this time, and Selene "eloped" with her Super Hedgehog dude, AND Ordoghaz had been incinerated, anything was possible. _Sure, anything can happen._ Kahn, at this point, didn't give a rat's ass. He just wanted something to shoot and live to tell the tale. He hated thinking and analyzing and taking precautions and planning and evaluating. Unfortunately, all of this had kept him alive so far. Losing his brain and using brawn would equate him to one of Soren's goons – or a Lycan.

"Yeah, mortals." Kahn said, just trying to fill the void.

"Shit." Mason swore. He slammed his gun on the floor and kicked it, trying to exert all of his pent up anger in a kick that sent his gun skittering across the room.

Erika gave a jump. Kahn grabbed Mason to get his attention.

"Look," Kahn started, "I know it's frustrating. Why mortals would blow up a safe house with us in it makes no sense. But we can't do anything to give away our presence. As far as I know, they have no idea we were – or are – here. Let's keep it that way, okay?"

Mason nodded. Kahn looked to Erika, to make sure she also understood. She also nodded her head.

"Good." Kahn took a deep breath, trying to determine what they should do next. He hated thinking, but as the eldest vampire in the room, he had to use his wits and his intellect, since he had the most.

Where should they go to now? Kahn wasn't sure if they should go to the American Coven (how would they get there?). He considered going to one of the smaller covens in Europe, but quickly thought better of it (he only knew how to speak English, and so did Mason and Erika).

There was another option… but he wasn't sure if the timing was right.

"Mason, what's today's date?" Kahn asked.

"October 30. Why?"

Kahn didn't answer. _He should be docking about now… _

Kahn made up his mind.

"We're going to an old friend of mine." Kahn said, walking briskly towards the door leading back up to the ground above. As he tried to push the door open, using all of his immortal power to move a door that hadn't moved in decades(? Centuries?), Erika asked him a question.

"How old? Like, 300 years old?"

"Older. As in the 1200s."

Erika looked shocked – it was apparent the young vampires had trouble adjusting to hearing a year that was so long ago.

"1200s…?"

"Yeah."

Mason spoke up, now. "What's his name?"

Kahn gave up on the door, which wouldn't budge. They all sat there, Mason's question left unanswered. Eventually all three of them fell asleep. By the time all three of them awoke, it was nighttime.

Giving it another try, Kahn finally got the door open, a gust of cold, crisp winter wind blowing against his face. They all left the safe house – which wasn't so "safe" anymore – and snow was crunching under their boots as they walked away.

"His name," Kahn finally addressed Mason's question. "His name, is Alexander."

"Alexander Corvinus."

* * *

**_A/N: _**

_Yes, Kahn is taking the group to St. Helena… _

_And, if memory serves, the boat blew up about this point in the movie…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Corvinus… never heard of him." Mason said.

"Didn't expect you to. He was well before your time." Kahn said. _And mine…_

Erika asked, "Well, who is he?"

Kahn pondered how to answer this question for a few moments. _How do I explain to them who he is?_

"Hello!" Erika shouted into Kahn's ear, as if he forgot she was there. Irritated, he shoved her into the snow.

"I know!" Kahn paused to keep his cool. Losing his temper to this foolish girl was no use. "Corvinus was a man in the 5th century who watched a virus spread through his whole village. Oddly enough, he was the only survivor. This rare trait was passed onto his three sons. One was Marcus, another William. The last son's name and records were lost somewhere along the way."

"So how do you know him?" Mason asked.

This question Kahn had known was coming. "He's Marcus's father. Corvinus tried to make things right between him and his son – who were estranged for reasons I won't tell you. After being dismissed many times, Corvinus gave up and left. But while he was hanging around the mansion, he and I grew to like each other, so we've been keeping in touch for all these years, either through letters or, more recently, e-mails."

"Oh." Mason said.

Erika remained quiet, trying to get the snow from her hair. Maybe she was afraid it would wash out the bleach, Kahn thought.

After moments of silence, a cacophonous roar exploded into the ears of the three of them. Erika gave a jump. Kahn's trained ears told him that there was a Lycan nearby – and Kahn was about to warn the others when the Lycan jumped from the trees and tackled Erika.

"No!" Kahn screamed. Mason and him opened fire on the outnumbered Lycan, and within seconds the Lycan fell to the snowy ground dead.

"Check Erika!" Kahn ordered Mason. Kahn went to check to make sure the Lycan was indeed dead, and it was. Kahn gave a quick sniff, but his nose picked up no other Lycan bastards nearby.

"Kahn." Mason breathed out. Mason was kneeling next to Erika. "She's dead."

_I could've told you that… _Erika's throat was ripped out savagely, blood gushing out like a river, the spilled blood mixing in with the snow. The pure white snow began to turn a dark pink.

"Shit." Kahn swore. While he really did not like Erika, she was one of the few remaining survivors from Ordoghaz.

Her blonde hair was beginning to stain red from her own blood. The smell made Kahn's mouth water, but he controlled himself.

After what felt like hours of silence, Kahn said, "Com'mon, let's go."

Mason got up unwillingly, and the two trudged on reluctantly. After walking several feet away, Kahn turned around one last time and gazed sadly at Erika's face. Her face would be ash in a day, and no one would ever know she survived what most vampires didn't.

_Not unless _I _have something to do about it._ And with that last thought, Kahn and Mason headed toward Corvinus's ship, not knowing that by the time they got there, the ship would have exploded already, and Corvinus would be dead.

* * *

**_A/N: _**

_Yes, Erika is dead. _

_At first, I was going to leave the chapter at Kahn looking at Erika's body then walking away, but the chapter seemed so short, so I made it a bit longer._


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few hours later that they reached the pier. Kahn had stolen an abandoned car (so was it actually stealing?) and drove the rest of the way, cutting the travel time nearly in half.

When they reached the pier, there was nothing there. Well, not **_nothing_**… The big ship on fire definitely accounted for something.

"What…the… FUCK…!" Kahn exclaimed.

"Am I to guess that… **_this_** is Corvinus's ship?" Mason asked.

Kahn was too shocked to answer.

_Something can't be right… maybe this isn't the ship…?_ But, alas, the ship's "St. Helena" could still be read. This was Corvinus's ship, alright.

**_FUCK-ola_**…! Nothing was going Kahn's way.

Kahn and Mason got out of the car. Kahn looked up, and saw a helicopter in the distance. It had Corvinus's insignia painted on it. Kahn squinted, and he could've sworn he saw **Selene** sitting in it. Now he was **sure** he was losing it.

"Now what?" Mason asked.

"Is that… Selene in the heli?" Kahn asked.

Mason paused and squinted. "Holy mother of hell! It is her, isn't it!" Kahn asked.

Mason nodded. "Yeah! But… where are they heading towards?"

"Dunno. Don't care. They seem to be heading towards…"

Kahn cut himself off. _Oh… my… GOD!_ The heli was heading towards William's prison!

"William's… prison!"

"William?"

"Marcus's brother, William. He's a Lycan, but he's uncontrollable, and they locked him up. Selene's dad built the prison – that's why her family was killed."

Mason paused. "How do you know all this?"

"Coz Tanis told me right before he was banished."

"And you believe him?"

"Well, it'd explain Selene in the heli – mostly – and why she's headed that way!"

Kahn ran towards the car, and strapped himself in, Mason doing the same.

"Where are we going?" Mason asked.

"We're following her! There's a nearby airstrip, where we have a few helis of our own in storage. I know where the prison is."

"Kahn, I thought you said we'd give her and Michael space."

"There's a good reason she's headed over that way, and it's not for a romantic getaway weekend! Something big is up!"

_And I want to know what…_

They arrived at the airstrip in half an hour, and they took off the airstrip and were heading towards William's prison in another half hour.

Kahn, who was as good as flying as he was driving – and that was **GOOD**, flew straight there in under an hour.

They landed and got out of the heli – just in time to see Michael, hybrid and all, leap from the heli and land through a hole in the ground. Moments after, the helicopter's gunman started shooting into the hole as ghastly howls sounded from inside.

Kahn briefly wondered if coming here was such a good idea. While considering for a second on what to do, Mason rushed impulsively for the hole and hesitated before jumping.

This wasn't a good place to hesitate, for that's the moment when the Cleaners' heli came crashing down – right on top of Mason.

Kahn shouted, "Mason!", but it was too late.

* * *

**_A/N: _**

_Why did I kill off Mason? _

_I had always intended to kill off Erika – she was just there to make things a little less gloomy. I wasn't intending to kill off Mason, but I figured that he really wasn't adding anything to the story, he was just there to ask questions. _

_Now that the most important questions have been asked and answered, I decided to kill him off. _

_And as for a sequel? There's a possibility, but first a few more chapters… _


	6. Chapter 6

Kahn stood in silence, in awe as Mason's body was crushed by the helicopter. As he watched one of his long-time friends' blood spurt everywhere, the gore mixed in with the snow. As the snow turned pink and the bone-crunching was too much to bear, Kahn looked down as the screams coming from Mason finally stopped ringing in his ears. _No!_ he though desperately. _Not Mason!_

He felt tears build up in his eyes, but his soul had been dead for too long to let them out.

The helicopter fell **_through_** the snow, falling onto the bridge below. It almost crushed Selene, Kahn saw as he neared the hole slowly. Suddenly the winged-Jeepers Creepers-like being from that morning jumped behind Selene. The scent reached Kahn's nose as he instantly realized who the winged-thing was. _Marcus!_

And as if that wasn't enough to boggle Kahn's mind, Michael was fighting some huge albino werewolf… and Kahn remembered Corvinus telling Kahn his sons' story.

"_Kahn, Marcus and I, we have business to discuss." Corvinus said vaguely._

"_Sorry, he's out hunting Lycans. You want to stay here until he arrives, sir?"_

"_No, that's fine."_

_Corvinus started to walk away. Kahn couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him._

"_Corvinus… what's so pressing you must keep visiting? …If you don't mind my asking, sir…"_

And it had been in that moment Corvinus opened up to Kahn, where they first established a centuries-long relationship. It had been in that hour, that fascinating hour where Kahn found out about how it had been **_Marcus_**, not Viktor who was the eldest vampire Elder. It had been then that Kahn found out about William, Marcus's brother with an unfortunate fate. It had been then that Kahn's views of the Coven had shifted, that he'd seen Viktor for what he truly was -- a power-hungry, cruel, cold man. And it had been then Kahn had sworn eternal "loyalty" to Viktor. Viktor, who would do **_whatever_** was necessary to protect the species. Viktor, the man who was ruthless and merciless. Viktor, the ruler of all because he was a tyrant.

And Kahn hated tyrants. He hated Viktor, he despised him. So Kahn got close to Viktor after that, to make sure he never got out of hand…

And then Viktor had condemned his daughter. And Kahn had been helpless to stop it. So when Viktor chose Selene as Sonja's replacement, Kahn promised to never be helpless again. He would help Selene as indirectly as possible – and he had, by helping Selene out when she was presenting her proof. When he had found out about Amelia and the Council, he ran to the crypt as soon as possible to help her gain absolution. But she turned it down, for Michael. Just as Sonja had for Lucian…

Once again, Kahn's views shifted. He had provided her with an out, and she didn't take it.

But when Viktor died, Kahn's loyalties shifted back to Selene. Now, Selene was in trouble. So he started to jump in to help her…

_Shit!_ Lycans surrounded Kahn. They all seemed more feral than any Lycan he had seen for centuries. One swiped his gun out of Kahn's hands.

Another grabbed Kahn's neck and started to pull – but Kahn was quicker. Kahn pulled a knife out of the sleeve of his jacket and thrust backward, and the Lycan let go of his neck and roared in pain as the blade sliced through flesh. Stealthily dropping and rolling to pick up his gun, he aimed and fired, killing every Lycan.

When he was sure they were all dead, he ran and jumped through the hole, unsure of what he would find when he landed.

Mason's blood flashed before him as he leapt below…

* * *

**_A/N: _**

_Kahn is about to meet up with Selene and Michael… _


	7. Chapter 7

As Kahn landed on the land under the bridge, the sun began to rise. He ran to the shadows for shelter, just in time to witness Selene shoving Marcus into the blades of the helicopter. He continued to watch in awe as Michael, slick with sweat and blood walked up behind Selene. Selene was standing in the sunlight!

_How is this possible?_ Kahn struggled to comprehend. He still felt the heat of the sun even from the shadows.

Michael and Selene shared a kiss in the silent moment, and Kahn felt sentimental. Selene looked absolutely radiant and stunning in the sunlight, more than she already looked in the darkness. The emotion of the moment rose from Kahn's long-dead heart and caught in his throat. He held back a sob, just to find tears run down his cheeks.

Selene reluctantly pulled away, and she looked down directly at Kahn. He tried to blend into the shadows, but to no avail.

"Kahn…?"

"Uh…" Kahn was so embarrassed he couldn't think of a word to say. "Looks like you'll need to buy sun block, huh?" _Shit_…

"What are you doing… **_here_**?"

"Um, uh…" Kahn had no idea what to say. _"Well, Selene, I do believe three's a crowd…_

"Is it… just you?" Selene asked when Kahn didn't answer.

"Well, Mason and Erika were… but now they're not… Yeah, it's just me."

Michael turned to Selene. "He's coming along with us wherever we're going, huh?" Michael asked.

"No. It's fine… I just thought you might need some help with… Marcus and William…" Kahn said. _God forbid I be a home wrecker…_

Selene turned away from Michael. "How'd you know who…" Selene paused. "Are you **_crying_**?" She asked, partially in mock, partially in amusement.

Kahn wiped his dripping wet cheeks. "Yeah, so what?"

Selene shook her head, chuckling. "Nothing, didn't figure you for the 'chick-flick' type."

The three let a moment of silence fill the gap, and it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Then Selene broke it. "Sure, Kahn. Do you want to tag along? We could always use more people to help **us** establish order among the immortals'."

Kahn looked up. "Yeah, I'd love to. It'd be an honor."

"Good." Michael said. Kahn was beginning to like this Michael. _A helluva lot better than Kraven. May God condemn Kraven's rotten soul…._

"One question." Kahn added.

"What?" Selene asked as she and Michael started to leave the prison.

"Sun's still up." Kahn said, smirking as he indicated the sun.

"Ah, yes. That could be a problem, no?"

* * *

**_A/N: _**

_This is the last "official" chapter. There will be an epilogue coming along. Thank you for the reviews, they have been very helpful. _

_About a sequel, there might be one, about Selene, Kahn, and Michael establishing some kind of order, post-Evolution. As of now, though, I'm not planning anything. Maybe if I get some more opinions about writing one from you guys. _

_I want to thank the people at Bloodfeud, especially Ithil for inspiring me with "In Sheep's Clothing". That's also where I got the phrases I used to describe Michael in hybrid state. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	8. Epilogue

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm deciding to keep a journal about the reformation and the aftermath of the events of the last few nights._

_Selene and Michael have decided that I will be their first ally in restoring some semblance of balance in the immortal world. This war turned out for the better, but not without costs._

_Mason is dead, as are the rest of the Death Dealers from this half of the Coven._

_Viktor has also been slain, by the hands of Selene. She also slew Marcus. Amelia was also murdered by the hands of Lycans._

_Kraven's treachery was unveiled and he paid for his deceit. So did many others._

_Selene and Michael are hoping to unify the Lycans and Vampires. That, at least, was their _FIRST_ hope, but they eventually realized it impossible. The two races have despised each other since the beginning of time – there's no fucking way they'd join together, even if both our leaders are gone, now._

_At least when Lucian was alive, he was able to keep the Lycans in order. And Viktor, as cruel and unjust as he was, was able to keep order in the Coven. But now, with both gone, chaos will ensue, without the organization of war. It started with a vampire's love for a Lycan. And it ended with a vampire's love for a Lycan._

_How ironic. How fucking ironic._

_The sun has set, so we've gotta leave the safe house we stayed at all day. And the moment I leave this safe house, my new destiny will begin. The aftermath of the war will partially be in my hands. Am I ready? I don't know. But neither does Selene or Michael… And while I know darkness lies ahead – a whole shit-pit of it… I am ready to face it… because now I know I'm not alone…_

_-Kahn_

_P.S._

_Fucking hell! I was about to walk outside, but Selene and Michael are swapping spit outside like there's no tomorrow…_

…_Okay, it's safe._

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: _**

_Once again, that you all for your reviews. _

_And also, once again, thank all of you from BLOODFEUD, inspiration for my fics came from you guys. _

_Also, (once again), I might do a sequel for this, but only if I get a couple of people willing to read it… that means actually TELLING me in words that you want a sequel... _

_D_


End file.
